Hogwarts has gone Grimm!
by Starlightchick
Summary: "I'm what!" Sabrina demanded. "You are," Puck said, softly. "No, I can't. I'm-" "But you are! Stop arguing, and look at the facts!" Teddy yelled. "But-" Sabrina started. "But Sabrina, you are. Your special" Lily added. "I don't like how you said that"
1. Four weeks till school

**What if Sabrina Grimm was adopted? **

**What if all the way in Brittan a wizard and his wife have been missing for 11 years? **

**Puck was never a Everafter? His dad is Draco Malfoy? **

**Sabrina never chased the Scarlet Hand and her family stayed intact and she lived happily for 11 years. **

**No fairytale, no magical barrier and no Granny. What is Daphne has turned into a snobby little girl who hates her sister for being 'Different'? **

**Also Rose Weasly has not gone to school till now. Kk now that that is clear… **

**Chapter One- Weird Doesn't Even Cover It**

**SABRINA'S POV**

**Time- 4 weeks before school starts. **

As I opened the door to my New York apartment, getting back from my best friend, Angie's house. It was 11:30 am and I had just had the greatest sleepover ever.

My mom insisted that I come back home. As I looked inside I saw my mom and dad both staring wide-eye at the bird on the coffee table.

"Mom, why is there a owl on the coffee table?" I asked, shutting the door.

"I really…" She started.

The owl was a oak-wood color and had black specks. The bird screeched and flew at me. I screamed and ducked.

It flapped above me, hooted angrily and landed in front of me, holding its beak to me, a white envelope was stuck in the bird's mouth.

I took it, freaked and the bird took off, out the open window.

"Dad, why did that owl hand me this letter?" I asked, staring at the thing, expecting it to just blow up.

My mom and dad just stared at me.

"MOM!" Daphne screamed running down the hall, she was in a bright, bubble gum pink top and white caprice, her dark hair was in its usual braids and she held her pom-poms in her hand.

She does cheer, sadly.

She looked over at me, and threw a disgusted at my clothes a look like, 'Do you just like embarrassing me?' I chanced a glance at myself.

I had on a dark red shirt that read 'Dr. Pepper' and beat up jeans. My sneakers weren't in the best condition, but is that my fault? No.

"Why did Sabrina scream? I was practicing my flip on my bed and Sabrina's stupid scream threw me off!"

"Daphne, just calm…" My dad started, not really wanting to go into detail with Little Miss Perfect about how an owl just flew in and gave me a letter.

"What's that?" She asked, suddenly interested in my letter, she snatched it out of my hands and read the address.

"To Sabrina Grimm, Grimm Living Room, New York City? What the heck?"

She turned it over and looked at the wax stamp. It was in a rich red and a 'H' was stamped into it.

"Looks stupid." She said, tossing it to me. I grabbed it before it hit the floor and opened it carefully.

"Sabrina!" My mom said, freaking.

"Mom, it's a letter. Not a bomb." I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled out the paper and stared at it. It had to be a prank.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Grimm,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you has been accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Your Sincerely, _

_Gale Holth_

_Deputy Headmaster_

My mom snatched the letter out of my hands and read it over and over, thinking it had something different on it. I reached inside the envelope and pulled out 2 more pieces of paper.

One was a list, it had the most, strange and weird things written on it. One was a bat livers?

Huh?

Another was a wand. I shook my head and looked at the other piece of paper. Daphne was trying hard to look at the letter.

_Miss. Grimm, Mrs. Weasley will be picking you up to take you to London at noon, Friday, July 29__th__._

There was no signature at the bottom of this one.

"Well you aren't going." My dad announced.

"Going where?" Daphne demanded.

"To this stupid school."

"Well someone is suppose to be picking me up at noon, today." I said.

"Probably just a prank." My mom said, waving it off. But I really didn't think it was just a prank.

I glanced at the clock, noon.

"What's the school called?" Daphne asked.

"Hogwarts" My dad said, just than the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" I yelled and ran to the door. I swung it open and there, standing in the doorway was a woman in her mid twenties.

She was in a white tee shirt and jeans. She had bushy brown hair and black boots. She smiled and walked right in.

"Hello!" She called, having a British accent. "I'm Mrs. Weasly, here to bring Sabrina Grimm off to wizardry school."

"Wizardry school!" Daphne asked, wide eyed. Than she fell to the floor laughing.

"Magic!" She yelled, having another fit of laughs.

"Yes, magic." Ms. Weasly said, rolling her eyes.

"It's as if you haven't gotten your letter till today! Now where is Sabrina?" She asked.

"Me!" I said, shutting the door.

"Ah," She cooed, smiling, "Now where are your bags dear?"

"Bags? I've only been home a half an hour, and I just got the letter."

"Just got the letter?" She said, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. Not like I planned to go to Hogwarts.

"Now wait here. This joke has gone on long enough." My dad huffed. "My daughter isn't going anywhere and there is no such thing as magic."

"Of course there is!" The woman yelled, "Are you really that think headed?"

"Now, wait a second." My dad yelled, walking toward her, but my mom stopped him.

"Now, what's your first name?" She asked. Ms. Weaslyrolled her eyes, and mumbled "How rude." And said aloud, "Hermione,Now, Sabrina, let's go pack."

"No!" My dad and mom yelled. "She isn't going."

"Your daughter has a gift and you are ignoring it?"

"My daughter isn't a weirdo." My dad yelled. Hermione sighed and pulled out a stick…

Wand.

She said quickly, " Incendio," and the couch erupted in flames. My sister screamed and my mom ran over and started whacking the pillow.

Hermione smiled pleased and pointed her wand at the pillow. She said another spell and water shot out of her wand and put out the flames.

"Now, Sabrina let's pack." I lead her up to my room, afraid she'd turn the wand on me. She gazed at my room as I pulled out my black luggage bag and started the slow prosess of packing.

"Oh let me!" She groaned and flicked her wand. Clothes a flew into the bag, the bag zipped itself up and she walked over and grabbed it.

"Come along." She said and walked back out of my room. I followed Hermione, very reluctantly though.

My mom, sister, and dad were at the bottom of the stairs.

Daphnewas behind my mom, holding a kitchen knife. When Hermione saw the sight she laughed.

"You really… Girl, I am a witch. I have magic. I can stun you with such ease it's not funny."

Daphne shot her a glare but kept that snobby mouth of hers shut. "Now, if you excuse us, we will be leaving."

"No-" My dad yelled, but Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"I have strict orders to get her to England so she can go to Hogwarts."

"I- er- This…" My dad stumbled.

"Henry, let her go." My mom touched his shoulder.

"So she'll be gone the whole school year at this freak school and I can live in peace?" Daphne asked.

"You are as bad a Duddley." Hermione said under her breath.

"Who?"

"No one." Hermione said quickly. "But yes, she'll be gone."

"Fine!" My father said, ruffly. "Go on to school."

"Write sweetie!" My mom said hugging me. My dad hugged me as well and Daphne was jumping around, happy to have me go.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, tentatively. Praying she would blast me with her wand.

"You can call me Hermione." She said, smiling down on me.

"Hermione, can I er- grab something quickly?" Her wand it her hands was giving me the creeps. She nodded and I sprinted upstairs.

I grabbed my small battered powered I pod charger and my I pod. I grabbed the set of batteries I kept and ran downstairs. I threw them into my bag and Hermione didn't say a word.

I smiled one more time and Hermione and I left. She didn't say a word as she drove my to the airport.

Nothing on the flight, she kept her lips sealed, and nose in a book. I looked out the small window of the plane as stared at New York.

It was shrinking in the distant and I felt no longing to go back. More to toss myself out of the plane and just…

"Cheer up," Hermione said, "It's not that bad. You'll love Hogwarts. Plus you won't be alone."

"And why's that?" I demanded angrily.

"I have a daughter who is starting this year." She smiled at me sweetly and my thoughts of jumping out of the plane vanished.

"Hey," I told myself quietly. Hermione, I was sure, didn't hear what I was saying. "At least I'm away from Daphne." And that put a smile on my face.

**Okay so now I'm trying to decided if I should keep going? What do you think? Comment please!**


	2. Weasleys

**I fixed some things so we shoudl be set. KK, **

**Chapter 2- Weasleys**

**SABRINA'S POV**

As we landed in London, Hermione looked especially pleased.

"Well your family was…" She started as I grabbed my black suitcase.

"Annoying especially my little sister, Daphne?" I asked, pulled the handle up so I could roll it.

"Well, I was going to say… Different, but your word works too."

"So where exactly are we going? I mean, I hardly know you. But I do believe you are a wizard." I added quickly, not wanting her to pull the stick…

Wand

"Not to worry, McGonagall sent me. Now, come along." She said, sweetly, grabbing my bag and pulling it up the hall. I had to jog to keep up with her strides.

She seems ok, I thought. But so does Poison Ivy, looks okay than you touch it and you dread ever coming near the stupid plant. I shook my head and follow her outside, and well…

Gasp.

It was…

"Amazing," I said, quietly.

"Oh, well that's what I thought of New York. You've got a lot more traffic don't you?" She asked as she walked to a bright, aqua blue car.

It could fit 4, and that was a tight squeeze. She opened the truck and tossed my bag in. "Now get in," She instructed. I walked slowly to the car, looking at the pale, blue sky.

Sure New York was pretty but this was different. A whole different look.

I opened the car and sat down, surprised that there was a lot more room in the car. I saw people staring at me. One was about my age; she had long brown hair with a red tint, she had hazel eyes and was in a orange and red striped tee shirt, jeans and had curiosity in her eyes.

Another was a boy with black unkempt hair, green eyes and he was around 15. There were 3 others. A wispy blond, who had hair close to mine, 13, I guess. Another one who had fire-red unkempt hair as well, but he was lanky and had freckles, plus his eyes were hazel, 17, i guess.

Lastly there was a small boy, age 4, and was looking over Hermione's shoulder in the front seat. The man driving the car had red hair, was tall and looked pissed.

"Hermione, can we go?" He asked, in a British accent.

"No, there are Muggles around." She said, sternly, "But drive till you get to a good place to start flying."

"What?" I yelled, but the man drove off.

"Children, introduce yourselves. Show some manners." The man yelled, swerving from a car.

"Okay, I'm James Potter, nephew to the crazy man driving." The boy with the hazel eyes stuck his hand out, "sixth year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor."

The boy with the blackhair, pushed the other hand away and handed shook mine vigorously. "Albus Potter, brother to, sadly, James."

"Oh shut up." James said sourly.

"Lily Potter, sadly I have these two gits as brothers." The wispy blond said and hit both of her brothers in the arm.

"We are not gits!" The two boys said at once.

"Yes you both are!" Lily yelled.

"You three shut up!" The man bellowed. All three of the Potter kids glared at each other.

"Still say you're both gits." Lily said under her breath.

"What was that, Lily?" The man asked.

"Nothing Uncle Ron." She said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, ignore my weird cousins, I'm Rose Weasly, but I prefer to go but Red." The one with the brown, red tinted hair.

"And me Hugo!" The little boy yelled.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina Grimm." The kids gasped.

"You're American?" James asked.

"Duh James, you can hear her accent can't you?" Albus demanded.

"Ron," Hermione asked, her voice was strained with anger. "did you tell them that Sabrina was American?"

"Um, it must have slipped my… Er, mind." Ron said, taking a right into a barren field.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry!" He yelled back, pushing a button and than stepped on the gas. The car flew up.

"Can't people see us?" I demanded. The group laughed, "No, we're invisible. This is the Ministry's car." Albus explained.

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically.

"No problem!" James said, brightly, ignoring my sarcasm completely.

Time ***********************At the Weasely's************************ Passes

As we got out of the car, in the middle of nowhere. A house of a dull orange stood in the middle, it was tall and looked like a New York skyscraper. Windows were everywhere. The house must be at least 10 stories, but you could see a shed in the back and well- kept grass.

"Big house." I said, looking at it.

"Yeah, well we had to fit George and Angela, plus little Fred and Tonks." Hermione said, walking to the house.

"Plus Bill, Fleur, Teddy, and Felicia." Ron added.

"Than there's all of us." Lily finished.

"So, where's your parent?" I asked Lily. Lily, James and Albus turned and looked at me sadly.

"Sorry, wrong question." I said, quickly.

"No, it's…Fine." James lied.

"Sorry, I really am."

"So are we." Lily said quietly.

"Well," Red said quickly, "Sabrina, may I call you 'Brina?"

"Sure?" I said, people usually did, I've never had someone actually ask me.

"You'll be sharing a room with me and Lily."

"Cool," I said, still embarrassed by my question.

"Well you all get going. Sabrina," Hermione said, as we walked into the house. "About your school things…"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," I said.

"Well the school is providing some money, we'll open you an account at Gringott's," I gave her a questioned look, "It's the wizardry bank."

"Oh," I said, than hurried off after Lily and Red. Along the walls of the giant staircase that went up for… Forever, there were pictures.

Lots were pictures of Red and Hugo. Some where of some other kids, almost all younger, that I didn't know. My gaze stopped, on the 5 landing, of two very happy couples getting married.

One was Hermione and Ron. The other two were unknown to me. The man looked like Albus and the girl had fiery red hairy, like… James.

"They must be there parents." I thought and continued on, my suitcase thudding against the stairs.

There was another picture of the man, but much younger, on the 6th landing. He was with the younger Hermoine and Ron. They were maybe 18. They were smiling and laughing.

The boy, had round glasses and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he was in the middle. On the frame I saw a inscription,

'_Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald (Ron) Weasley_

"The strange boy must be the Potter kids father" I mumbled to myself.

"'Brina," Red called from the landing above.

"Coming!" I called, hurrying up the stairs, planning to come back to the picture.

I entered the room and gasped, it was well… A bright purple. Pictures of flowers were hung on the walls, and three beds with white and purple poka-dotted crofters sat inside.

A desk was in the corner and a black nightstand by each bed, the floor was a thick, black carpet. I took the bed in the far corner, near a circular window, Lily and Red were lying on there beds.

"So," Lily said, hanging her feet over the edge. "How's America?"

"Oh, you know," I said, setting my suitcase on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"I don't, that's why I'm asking." Lily stated.

"Well," I said, thinking. "It's loud, noisy,some people do not have half the manners you probably have, and rush hour is a nightmare."

"Really? What state did you come from?" Red asked, sitting up on her bed.

"New York."

"I've always wanted to go there," Lily said, getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Really? Most people would love to come here."

"Yeah, well my scenery gets boring." Lily said, coolly.

"Ok than," I reached into my bag and smiled, my small black bag with all my hair supplies was slid in. I unzipped to see my toothbrush in there as well, maybe because I got home from a sleepover or Hermione, I, will never know.

I grabbed my fuzzy Cookie Monster PJ pants and shirt and asked, "Where's the bathroom."

"Floor below, the door with the gold doorknob." Red said, I nodded and walked down a flight of stairs.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran right into a boy.

"Oh sorry," I said, thinking it was James or Albus. But when I looked up it was neither. The boy had dark brown hair, gray eyes and was about 11.

"Oh, no it's my fault." He said. He was pretty cute.

"I believe we haven't met yet" I said, smiling a little. Angie would be proud.

"I believe we haven't." He said, returning the smile.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm," I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Teddy Lupin," He said, sweetly shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"So, you are, if I got your accent right, American?"

"Yep," I said, nodding.

"Cool,"

"Well, see ya around!" I said and walked back to the bedroom, pretty sure my face was scarlet. As I entered the room, Lily and Red gave me confused looks.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" Red asked, as I slipped my clothes into my bag.

"Yeah," Luna said, "It's only 8"

"'Cause I can." I said, rolling my eyes and reaching inside my bag and pulling out my I pod.

"Well, you look ridiculous." Red said, simply.

"Yes, and what is on them?" Lily demanded as I slipped one bud into my ear.

"You haven't heard of Cookie Monster!" I asked, shocked.

"Cookie what?" Red asked, confused.

"Cookie Monster, he's a puppet that's on a TV show. Than they changed his name into Veggie Monster 'cause he 'Gave kids the wrong lesson' and well teens are pissed so most have one thing Cookie Monster. But seriously you haven't heard of him?" I said, babbling.

"No, but… No, you'll just give me a headache." Lily said, grabbing a book labeled, _Standard Book of Spells Level 3._

I shook my head and clicked 'Play' on my I pod and laid on the bed, tapping my foot to the beat of 'Cowboy Casanova' By Carrie Underwood.

"Dinner!" Ron's voice yelled.

I sighed, and got up and followed Luna and Red down the stairs.

As I sat down in my seat, everyone gave me weird looks, except Hermione.

"What are you wearing?" A man with red hair, freckles , tall, and had broad shoulders.

"Oh George!" A woman with dark skin yelled, whacking him in the back of the head. "Don't be rude!"

"Sorry, Angela," George said, looking down.

"No, seriously what is on your shirt?" A little boy, maybe 8, asked. He was sitting next to George, and looked a lot like him.

"Oh, Cookie Monster," I said, they gave me weird looks, except for Hermione. She sat down and smiled at me, than gave an icy glare to the rest at the table.

"It's a American fashion. Half the people in the airport had something like that," Than she turned to me, "And the red furry one?"

"Oh, that's er- Elmo." I said. Hermione nodded, but George stared at me, shocked.

"Elmo and Cookie Monster? Really?"

"Yeah, there some long, complicated, thing about Cookie Monster and Elmo. Both are really popular,"

George muttered something about, them being weird but I ignored him. I stifled a sigh and stuck my hand across the table to a gorges blond, who was sitting to a man with a piercing in his ear and hair in a pony tail.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina Grimm." The blond shook my hand and smiled.

"Fleur Weasley," She said, a bit of a Frech accent.

"Bill Weasly," Bill shook my hand as well.

"I have got to say, I really like your piercing." I said.

"You do?" Bill asked, surprised. "Hey, mom! People do like my piercing!"

"Oh Bill!" A voice in the kitchen shouted. Bill rolled his eyes and turned to me, "Why?"

"Well, I see them all the time. Usually gages but your way is much better." I said.

"Gages?"

"Oh they um- well it's weird and hard to explain, I can show you a picture or draw you one." He nodded, pleased. A plump woman, with red and gray hair. She had a warm smile on her face and she swished her wand and food flew in and sat on the table.

"Now, where's our guest?" The woman asked. I raised my hand; just don't shoot me with the stick…

Wand, well at least wait till I get one in my hands.

"Here!" I said, the woman saw me and something past in her eyes, recognition?

Nah, she can't know me.

"Hello, deary." She said hugging me. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley is at work sadly."

"Oh ok, I'm Sabrina Grimm."

This place is getting weirder.

Later...

The food was wonderful. I leaned back in my chair, full.

Dinner, everyone introduced themselves than conversations about Quidditch? And something about gnomes? I left myself out of those, I don't know what they are and well, it might just seem weird to be the only person at the table without any knowledge of that.

Soon dinner ended and Mrs. Weasley sent us to bed…

I, being very happy.

**Comment! Please!**


	3. Potterish

**There'll be other POV's don't worry. **

**Chapter 3- Potter- like**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I woke up early, the next day. Lily and Red were sleeping. I changed quickly, grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my hair and crept out.

Down all the flights of stairs, and to the bottom level, looking around. Couches of a different color and assortment were in the living room, a fireplace which had green flames sat in there as well. A giant clock was above it.

Well, maybe not a clock, it was shaped like a clock but that was about it. Where the numbers would be, the clock had words.

_Home. Work. Traveling. School. Mortal Peril. Potter's. Sick. _

The silver hands of the clock had names in gold sketched on them.

_Hermione. Harry. Ron. George. Ginny. Fleur. _Ect.

"Yes, I see you've noticed the clock." Hermione said behind me, which made me jump.

"It's very interesting." I said, nervous.

"Sabrina, relax." She said soothingly, putting her arm around me. I, myself, was staring at the at the _Ginny _and_ Harry _hands. They were on _Mortal Peril. _

"See, we added them so we know." Hermione said, seeing where I was looking.

"So, they aren't dead?" I asked.

"No, Ginny and Harry are alive, but in danger. They've been gone for nearly 11 years."

"Really," I said, feeling even sadder for the Potter kids. Their parents are alive but yet… I let my face fall. They had to deal with their parents missing. Not dead, but missing.

"Yeah, sad. But it gives us hope. If the hands disappear they're dead. But," She squeezed my shoulder, "enough about that now, Sabrina please explained why you are wearing pants that should be in the trash?"

I looked down at myself, feeling very offended.

"My pants aren't trash!" I said.

"Really?" She asked, amused.

I was in a black top with a purple tank, white ripped skinny jeans, (I got about 5 pair of white jeans, alone.) and my black converses.

"Yeah, I usually where something like this all the time." I said, playing with all the bracelets on my wrist. I had 12, 6 yarn and 6 beaded. I also had 3 different color ribbons on there as well as 5 hairbands.

"Well, Hogwarts has a dress code."

I stared at her. "what is it?" I've gotten by a couple I'm sure I can get by this one.

"Well, one you have to wear your ropes, or cloaks." She said seeing my confused look. "And well, you have to wear a dress shirts, and pants, and for girls you can wear skirts."

"So, my jeans?" I aksed.

" Maybe, but I'll asked McGonagall."

I sighed, maybe I can.

Please say I can.

There was a loud shout and thundering down the stairs.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley yelled in the kitchen.

Red, Lily, James and Albus, ran into the kitchen, fully dressed, Teddy behind them.

"What the heck?" Lily yelled, as I turned. "Why are your clothes trashed?"

They were only torn up, chill.

"They're jeans, chill." I said.

"But why are they torn?" James asked.

"I bought them like this." I said, matter-of-factly.

"You bought ripped jeans? Are you that mad?" Albus yelled.

I stifled the urge to yell at all of them, "It's the style, so chill."

"I think it looks awesome." Red said. I smiled.

"Well, it looks stupid." James announced. I walked over to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Wanna say that again?" I asked, my voice dark and serious.

"Yeah, it's stupid and you look idiotic and a git."

I tackled him to the ground and James and I got into a fist fight. Hermione ran over and yanked me off him. Than we both started laughing, James gripping his side.

"You both have lost it!" Lily said.

James and I soon slowed to giggles and we got up.

"I must say," James said, patting my back, "You would have probably kicked my butt if Hermione did yank you off."

"Probably? I would have wasted you."

James gave me a confused look, "By wasted I mean beat." I said, getting tired of explaining.

"Children, come eat!" Ms. Weasley called in the kitchen. James and I walked and talked about fighting tatics.

"No really!" He said, as we finished breakfast. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I leaned back in my chair. "Streets of New York."

That ended the conversation.

"Well, who wants to go outside and paly some Quidditch?" Lily asked, changing the subjest. They all nodded.

"Question, but what's Quidditch?" I asked. They all rolled their eyes.

It's not my fault!

"It's the best sport ever!" Albus said.

"It's easy," Red said, and explained the game.

For one, no it was not 'easy'. I had to fly on a broom. Which I have never done in my entire life.

We walked outside and into the shed, grabbed a broom and listened to the Potter kids, Teddy, and Red give me instrustions.

Listening, but still trying to catch Teddy's eyes.

"Okay, so kick up off the ground, leaning forward is speed, brake it by pulling the broom up and lean to turn. Any questions? Comments?" Red asked.

"Yeah a comment," I said, putting the broom between my legs. "If I die, stay far away from my funeral."

All of them rolled their eyes and kicked off the ground, hovering. I kicked off the ground hard, and smiled. It felt…

Great.

"Now, don't go to fast…"James instructed, but I zoomed past him, far out. I turned sharply and looked at their shocked faces. Lily, flew after me, and stopped beside me. "What? Are you super girl?" "Nah," I said, hitting her shoulder playfully. "Wanna race?"

*****************************************************************************TIME PASSES************************************************************************************

We spent the whole day flying around. Lily, James and Albus had said, (more than once) I was a Potter. Well, acting Potter-ish.

"Hey, you even got the hitting them in the back of the head right," Lily said, wiping her eyes, dramticly.

I had hit James in the back of the head, because I beat him in a race up the stairs and he called me... Some words.

"I taught you so well." Lily said.

"Maybe she's some long lost cousin." Red suggested.

"Yeah," James said, thinking this idea was probably true. "You flew on your brooms like we did, you are pretty tough and you fit in!"

"Flying, lucky. Tough, trust me, you learn quickly. And the fitting in? It's bomb here!" Sabrina said they nodded; they were used to Sabrina's weird words.

"Now," Lily said, sitting on the grass. "What do you all want to do?"

Teddy sat on the ground beside her. "Hm, well, dinner is over."

"Yeah, so bed is near." Red sighed.

"Well, what they know." James said, his eyes showing brighter.

"James," Hermione said, walking towards the group. "You are just like your father. I promise you."

James smiled. "You really think?"

"James, I was one of your father's best friends. I mean it, we all snuck out more than we should have."

"Oh, Hermione, please tell a story!" Lily said, pleadingly.

"You really want to hear one?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hermione, of course they want to hear one." Ron said, running over. "You should tell one about the famous Ron Weasley."

"Ron, really?" She asked.

"Yeah, now do you want to hear-"

"They should hear about 'Won-Won'" Hermione said, laughing. Ron turned a bright red.

"Now, that, that was-"

"Funny?" Hermione asked, "Yes."

"So can we hear one about when you first went to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"You've heard that one a lot" Ron said.

"Yeah, but Sabrina should hear them in order." Red added.

"Oh fine," Hermione said. "Well, when I first saw your father, he had trouble maker written all over him…"

******************************************************************************TIME PASSES***********************************************************************************

"Wow," I said as Hermione and Ron finished the story.

"Now, off to bed you 5 off to bed."

We all groaned, no one really wanted to go to bed.

"Hermione!" Lily wined.

"Lily!" Hermione said, imitating her voice.

"Off to bed, before I decided to hex you all!" Ron threatened.

That made all of us sprint up the stairs. I was told when Ron threatens like that, he means it.

**Morning…**

I woke up to my head banging.

"Ow," I groaned, sitting up.

"Oi, Shut up!" Lily groaned, also sitting up, rubbing her head. "My head hurts!" Then she chucked her pillow at me.

"Thanks Lily!" I said, throwing the pillow back at her. It hit her dead in the face in the face. Soon Red, Lily, and I had a giant pillow fight, with ourselves rooted to our beds.

James ran in, pillow ready. "I'm armed and dangerous."

Red, Lily and I shared a look, nodded once, and jumped out of bed, pillows ready. And that's how most morning went. We messed around and played Quidditch. A week after I got here…

"Now, we're going to play around with the snitch." Teddy announced, holding a golden ball. But he looked pale and tired. I knew he was part werewolf, his father was one I was told. Last night was the full moon; you could hear his snarls and howls all night. But it wasn't his fault, it was just how he was.

I don't care if he's werewolf, he's so sweet!

"Okay, what's that?" I asked, hovering on my broom.

"It's faster than lighting, you blink it could be gone." Teddy said, holding the ball between his two fingers.

"Yeah, my dad was probably the best Seeker the school has ever seen." Albus said.

"Yeah, no one has replaced him. I'm fast, but I just not that fast." James said.

"Did I hear you right?" I asked in a teasing tone, "The great James Potter just admit he wasn't good at Seeker?"

James was the best at almost all the positions in Quidditch. We all knew it, he knew it and he loved to tell people about it.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's only that position." He said, returning the teasing.

"So what is your position?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a Chaser, I get the Quaffle into one of the 3 hoops." James explained.

"Yeah, I'm the Keeper, I have to stop them from getting the stupid ball in the hoops." Lily said, smirking. "You should have seen Ron when he heard I was the Keeper, he freaked. 'My neice is the new Gryffindor Keeper.' Is what he told everyone at work."

"Yeah, beater, George was one of the best so was his brother."

"Fred," I said sadly. I knew he died, on Harry's last year.

"Yeah, but George taught me all I know." Albus said.

"Yep, but I'm pretty sure I'll get Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Alex Kingston left so it's open." James said, smilign dreamily.

"Yeah than you'll choose me as Chaser, Teddy as the other beater and Sabrina can be something." Red said.

"if I get it, you'll have to try out. I'll make everyone try-out." James said proudly.

"Okay, well back to the snitch. Anyway, Hermione jinxed it to stay within the yard boundaries. First one to catch it 5 times win. Now, wait 10 seconds than we'll all go." Teddy instructed, getting his broom and hovering with us.

He let the golden ball go and it zipped around us once, while we all counted to ten

. "GO!" Lily yelled, and we were off. Zooming around, I had lost the snitch, I got higher up and scanned.

"Where are you?" I mumbled. Then I saw it, low to the ground, I dove. Not like I haven't, but I've never pulled it off, so sharp. I snatched it, pulled and everything went blank…

**Hope you liked it! Comment! (Next chapter has Puck, the wand shop and the train!)**


	4. Buttons with Love

**Chapter 3- Buttons with Love**

**More what if's?**

**What if Bellatrix Lestrange had a pure-blood daughter? Alison?**

**What about Alison you're asking? She went to Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin. **

**Under the name Alison Sarson, the Malfoys took care of the girl while her parents waited their shining moment in Azkaban.**

**What happens when Alison, who was the same age as Harry Potter when war broke loose.**

**What happens when Alison wanted revenge on her loyal Mother, who served the Dark Lord until she died be Mrs. Weasley? **

**SABRINA'S POV**

The next thing I knew was I was lying on my bed, my arm screaming in pain. I kept my eyes closed and hoped for sleep to come back.

"Is she up?" James asked, knocking on the door.

"Shh!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, she's been out for 5 days!" Lily said, sounding like she was to my left.

"Yeah, and her parents replied." James added.

I shot up, completely forgetting my arm, than retreating it.

"What?" I said, grinding my teeth together.

"Sabrina," Hermione said, pushing me gently back on the pillow.

"Yeah, mom sent a letter to your parents, saying you're safe." Red explained.

"Yeah, and they sent this," James said, rattling the box.

My eyes lit up and I held my arms to the box. Pain shot up my arm again. I moaned a bit, and Hermione looked at me in concern.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Up on my shoulder," I said, rubbing it.

"it'll be sore, but you'll be fine." She said, smiling.

James set the box on my lap and I looked at the white notecard taped on the box.

_Y__ou forgot these! Angie gave you 10 more! –Mom _

"I wonder which ones?" I said, shaking the box. Metal clicked and rattled inside, I tore the box open and shrieked in glee.

"My buttons!" I said, pulling out a bright yellow button with a black smiley face.

"What?" Lily yelled, "How strange can you be?"

"Well, see Angie and I love buttons, we have a ton. I, myself got about 100."

"Are you mad?" Albus said, looking at the box in total shock. Red reached into the box and pulled out a large button with a bright pink heart with a music note inside.

"I think they're neat!" Red said.

"Oh you think everything she does is neat!" Lily yelled.

"SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!" Hermione screeched, everyone turned towards her.

"Now, you can't judge Sabrina on her… Strange fashion styles. Sorry dear, but it's true." Hermione said, gently.

"It's chill…I mean good." I said, nervous. Red was pulling the buttons, big and small, out of the box and lying them on the bed.

"Hermione, are we going to Diagon Alley?" Albus asked, hope swimming in his eyes.

"Yes, we'll be going to Diagon Alley after lunch." Hermione said, smiling at us. Everyone cheered in glee, besides me.

"Wha?" I asked, confused more than ever. "We're going where?"

"Diagon Alley, it's like the…" Hermione said, thinking hard. "What could I refer it to? Here how about a mall for wizards?"

"Oh," My sprits lifting. "I can handle that."

Hermione nodded, solemnly and walked out. James and Albus followed, talking about a new broom?

"So," Lily said, thumbing a bright pink button with 'Double Bubble' written on it. "Buttons?"

"Yeah, hey can you hand me my school bag?" I asked. Lily shrugged her shoulders and tossed me my black and white school bag. I took out a handful of buttons and started pinning them on my bag.

"You're bringing them to school?" Lily said, bewildered.

"Duh, want some? You can put them on your bags." I said, holding the box out to Red and Lily. They both shrugged, got their bags and started pinning…

**********************************************TIME PASSES***************************************************

We walked down the steps, talking. Lily was planning on buying a new broom, and she promised I could get her old broom, the _Firebolt 3_.

Red was thinking about begging James for his old one, which was the same as Lily's.

"Race to the bottom." Red said, as we go to the 5th landing.

"Okay!" I said, cheerfully, Lily nodded. "GO!"

Than we took off, me pulling in the lead down the steps. I glanced over my shoulder on the third landing and…

"O" I ran straight into Teddy and our lips were inches apart.

"Oh sorry," I said, getting up slowly. Lily and Red stopped dead behind us.

"Are you okay?." Teddy asked worried. He got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

" Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I said, trying hard not to let my face go scarlet.

"You're welcome," He said, nevously, glancing at Red and Lily. Than he walked down the stairs. Red and Lily, walked over to me, hooked my arms and dragged me back up all the way back to the seventh landing, in which where they pulled me onto a bed and shut the door.

"Now, I'm not stupid," Lily said.

"Yeah, neither am I!" Red added.

"Anyway, we know you like Teddy." Lily finished.

"No I do not!" I yelled.

Lily sighed and slapped the back of my head.

"Lying gets you nowhere, know just admit and we can leave."

"I don't like Teddy Lupin." I stated, ducking when Lily tried to hit me again.

"We know you do!" Red said, standing up.

I shook my head.

"Oh yeah? Then why is it every time you talk to Teddy your face goes scarlet?" Red said, smiling victorious.

"I-but-that's-" I stumbled, I can't win against that. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, Hermione, us, Fleur, and Angela. The boys? Idiots." Lily explained.

"Thanks that makes me feel great." I said, sarcastically.

"It should because Teddy likes you too, I'm positive." Red said.

"And why is that?"

"He goes just as bright as you."

The two girls fell into endless laugther.

"Shut up," I said, getting very close to hitting them.

"COME DOWN HERE YOU THREE!" Ron yelled.

Lily and Red stopped their giggles as we walked down the stairs.

***************************************************DOWN THE STAIRS*****************************************

When we got down the stairs I saw a blond, who looked a lot like Fleur and Felicia, who was hugging them and Bill. "

Mama, Papa." She said, hugging her… Parents.

"Oh no." Red mumbled.

"Who's that?" I asked under my breath.

"Victoire." Lily said quietly, rolling her eyes. "She's our cousin who should have been with her aunt Gabriella, she go excepted to Beauxbatons, because of Fleur."

"Hey Victoire," Teddy said, the blond girl threw herself into Teddy's arms, I felt like I could probably punch her.

"Did we mention she really likes Teddy and Teddy likes...Liked her." Lily said, looking down.

"No," I said, through my teeth.

"Oh Teddy, it 'as been too long!" She said, through the thickest French accent ever!

Then she saw me, she kissed Teddy on the check and looked at me.

"'Ello, I do not believe we 'ave meet?"

"No, I believe we haven't." I said, she rolled her eyes, and my temper rose. "I'm Sabrina Grimm." I stuck my hand out but she looked it, disgusted.

"American." She said under her breath.

Girly is going to get hit!

"'Ello, I'm Victoire." Then she turned, James and Albus both lunged and grabbed my hands before I could rip every strand of blond from the Victoire's stupid head.

Teddy didn't look conferrable at all. Hermione looked at me like 'We all know she's a pill but you can't beat her up.'

"So, when are we gonna go- I mean going to go to the Alley?" Lily said, changing the subject before I knocked out James's teeth.

"Oh yes, um, let's go to the fireplace." Ron said, seeing how pissed I was.

"She's not worth it." Albus said in my ear.

"Oh you know that right, but I'm still going to rip her stupid blond hair from her scalp, no one gets away with treating my like that, "

"I know that, you've gotten me enough times to know that, but Victoire is such a idiot. She'll insult someone and refuse to except it and she gets beaten up." James said, as we walked over to the fireplace.

"Question!" Victoire said, while we were by the fireplace. "Why is Sabrina's clothes tore?"

"Style choice." Bill said, seeing the anger in my eyes.

"Ugly 'ittle girl."

Oh that's it, girly is going to die!

James and Albus pinned my hands behind my back.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

"No, you'll regret it later." Albus mumbled into my ear.

"Regret? I think I'll be the happiest person alive."

"Sabrina! Pay attention!" Hermione snapped, trying very hard to distract me. For once I stopped, she was standing in the fire perfectly calm.

"Now, you grab some powder and…"

"Hermione," Ron said, cutting off Hermione off, who didn't look.

"How about Sabrina goes first." He said, deciding to get me out of here before I break free of James and Albus.

I took a deep breath and walked forward, Hermione stepped out of the green fire.

"Kay, 'Brina, step into the fire, don't worry it's perfectly safe." Hermione said, my words were starting to grow on her.

I stepped in and the fire licked my clothes but didn't burn it actually felt cold?

"Now grab some of this powder." She held a pot to me and I got a good handful of the gray powder. "Now how you pronounce it is very important. Say 'Diagon Alley' and throw the powder at your feet, we'll see you soon."

"Yeah, don't say 'Diagonally' okay?" George yelled.

"Yeah don't'"James added.

I nodded and yelled, "Diagonally" and threw the powder at my feet, green flames blurring my vision.

**LILY'S POV**

"Why the bloody heck did she yell 'Diagonally'?" I demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? It's Sabrina we're talking about here!" James yelled, I smacked him in the back of the head.

"You gave her the idea!"

"No, George did." James said, ducking from another hit. I ran up to my uncle and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Why did you say that?"

"I didn't think she'd say it!" George said, defensively.

Angela hit him, "You knew she would, it's Sabrina!"

"Oh alright, I did it to see what she would do." George said with a smile.

Angela and I hit George in the arm. "YOU IDIOT!" We both screamed at once.

**COMMENT**


	5. Wands and Creeps

**Chapter 5- Wands and Creeps.**

**See new POV! Also thanks for the comments! =)**

**PUCK'S POV**

I walked into Borgin & Burkes, with my father, "Now, Robin."

"Dad, for the last time, I prefer to go by Puck."

Why? I have no idea. Mom and Dad had called me that when I was little than changed it on me when I saw 9. I mean, my much favored brother, Scorpius, was a stuck-up loser.

I mean, he believed he was a king. Well I am too, pure bloods are so hard to find now a days. But anyway, my father wanted me prepared, I was going to school with Potter kids and Weasleys. We weren't really allowed to bring up Harry Potter's name in the house. My father claimed he was an arrogant, fame seeker, which I believe. He did get famous for a stupid lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, how pathetic.

"Fine if you must go by that ridiculous name." My father moaned.

"Yes," I said, deciding I was going to humor him, except well… He didn't find it funny.

SWOOSH!

A blond girl about my age came flying out of the chimney. She was in black, tore skinny jeans, a silver flowy top, and was covered in soot.

"Stupid chimney." She coughed, standing up, brushing herself off,(not very well) and pushing her long golden hair behind her ear.

"Where the heck am I?" She asked, American accent.

"You my, soot covered girl," My father said in disgust, "Are in Knockturn Alley and in the shop Borgin & Burkes."

The girl looked us up and down, detecting the sneer in his voice.

"Well," She finally said, "I'm far off from Diagon Alley."

" Of course you are!" My father said, getting irritated. "You are on the other side of town."

"Funny, I thought this was ally," She said, voice full of coolness and sarcasm.

"Now, if you excuse me," She said, walking around us. "I've gotta find Hermione."

That stopped my dad cold. He turned slowly, "Hermione Granger?"

"No, Hermione Weasly" The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"And you are?" He asked, what was he doing? Talking to her?

"None of your business, creep." The girl sneered, turned and walked out.

"Dad, why did you ask her that?" I asked, it was not of my father to talk to girls covered in chimney soot.

"Well," My father said, with a sly grin, "I believe that girl is friends with the Potters and Weasleys and it's your job," he said, poking me in the chest, "To get close to the girl and then, infiltrate them."

"You want me to talk to her!" I asked, totally shocked.

"Yes." My father said, smiling victoriously.

I think my dad has inhaled a little too much chimney soot.

**SABRINA'S POV**

"Well, I'm lost." I decided, I've been walking around this creepy alley for a good ten minutes.

After my encounter with Mr. Creep and the boy who stayed silent beside him, I was lost.

People… Wizards and witches I suppose… Crap, British proper-ness is rubbing off on me!

Well, magical people gave me the weirdest looks. I wonder…

Could it be my blue eyes?

My hair?

How about my clothes? Ding, Ding! We have a winner!

I walked up concrete stairs and people swarmed me.

"Do you want a necklace, pretty?" A man asked.

"How about a cloak?" A witch asked.

"HOW ABOUT YOU'LL BACK OFF!" I yelled, they backed away, probably, on top of my clothes, my American- going British accent.

I walked up the stairs, my anger rising. Magical people down there are… Creeps? And probably would end up to stalker.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I knew I was in the right alley, is sunny for one. Another people were crowed in here and it also had a happy vibe. I walked through the crowds, people too busy to really look at my clothes.

I looked at the names of the shops, deciding I might just head to one that's on their list.

There is no way I'm Gringotts, there are supposed to be goblins… And well, I'm barely getting used to the magical sticks…

Wands.

I walked until I found a small little building called 'Ollivanders'

"Well, that or Gringotts." I mumbled, Ollivanders then.

I would go to George's Joke shop, but who knows where that is. I walked in and there was a slight, ding over my head.

"Just a minute!" A voice called down a row of one of the many shelves with rectangle boxes. I looked around, not really wanting to answer.

"Okay," The man said, walking to the counter. He had short gray hair, glasses, and was holding a few boxes. He set the boxes down and examined me.

"And you are my dear?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Sabrina Grimm." I stuck my hand out and he shook it vigorously, not one mention of my accent. I'm really liking this guy.

"I believe you are American correct?" Then he lost me.

"Yeah," I said, thinking, well at least he didn't comment on my clothes.

"I'm Mr. Ollivander, Miss Grimm."

"Cool."

"So I'm guessing we should get you a wand?"

"Yeah, about that." Glancing over my shoulder, just going on a slim limb to see the Weasleys and the Potters coming towards the shop, all very mad with me. No luck. "Have you seen a Rose Weasley and a Teddy Lupin by any chance? I'm supposed to be with Hermione and Ron, but I lost them in er- the chimney." I knew I sounded like a crazy person.

"Ah, you mean Mrs. Hermione Weasley and Mr. Ron Wealsey? No I haven't, but they should be arriving soon."

"Good, um about money. Hermione has mine."

"No worries, we'll just get you wand picked out and you can wait here till they arrive." Mr. Ollivander said, seeming friendlier by the minute. "Now, let's try this one." He pulled out a box and held it open to me.

I took it, and pulled out the decretive stick…

Wand.

"Ah, birch, 7 and ½ inches, core is Thestal hair."

I didn't know what to really do, so I waved the wand. The glass around the light, broke into a million pieces and fell on us. I covered my head, only to find the Mr. Ollivander pulled out his wand and made the glass into a sandy texture.

"Not that one." He said, as I set the wand back into its box. He walked down a long isle, full of stick-wands. He stepped on a latter and pulled down the box on the very top row. He slid down the latter and handed the box to me.

"Blackthorn, werewolf hair, 9and ¾ inches." The wand was a solid black, a weird swirl pattern made its way up to the tip, it felt… Right. I admired how it looked, glossy and bright. Like the color of the car I want.

Deciding I was going to try a real spell, I said the one that Hermione said in my apartment.

"Incendio"

The paper on the deck burst into flames.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I yelled, trying to put it out, remembering it didn't help the tiniest bit. He said a spell quickly and the fire died out. I was about to put the wand away when Mr. Ollivander shook his head.

"My dear, that's you wand."

"Really?" I asked, loving this wand and was glad I did have to put it back.

"You can control it very well. Besides, Miss. Grimm, the wand chooses the wizard."

"Thank you, sir." I said, pulling out manners I haven't used in a while. This man, he deserved everyone's respect.

Just than there was a bell and I was tackled into a tight hug by Lily and Red. They both released me and hit me, Hermione, Teddy and James were with them.

"You are a complete idiot!" Lily yelled, with more of an American accent.

"Well, I missed you too Lily!" I said, sarcastically.

"Well at least I wasn't the person who purposely disobeyed Hermione." Lily said.

"I didn't disobey her, I just did what George and James said." I said, shrugging.

"See James!" Lily shouted, swinging her arm to whack him.

"Hey, look I'm alive and well and I got my wand so you two should stop bickering!"

"What?" James and Lily looked at me, totally shocked.

"That's what we Potter kids do, yell, hit, and scream at each other." Lily said.

"Yeah, how else would I know Lily loved me?" James asked.

"Yeah, I love my older brother but not like I'm going to say it 24-7." Lily said, hugging James.

"Yeah, I can't believe you would even suggest that, Sabrina." James said, hugging his little sister.

"Weirdos!" I said, rolling my eyes at the two.

"Wanna say that to me again?" Lily demanded, taking a step towards me and taking my words again!

"Sure, weirdo!" Lily slapped me and I slapped her back.

"See I can slap too."

"Girls!" Hermione shrieked, than Lily and I remembered we were in a wand shop.

"Sorry," We said at once.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the money for my wand to Mr. Ollivander.

"Sorry about them," She said, feeling very embarrassed.

"Mrs. Granger, you must relax." Ollivander said.

"Wait, Granger? Oh that's the name this freaky creeper told me." I said.

"Who?" Hermione demanded. I told the story, while Red and Teddy tired to find their wands.

As I was telling this, Albus and Ron walked in with our other school stuff. Potions crap, books and some other things. Hermione looked worried when I finished but said nothing.

"Well," She said, standing up. Red and Teddy paid their wand money and stood beside her.

Red had a Oak wand, 8 inches and the core was a mermaid hair.

Teddy had a Holly wand, 6 and 1/3 inches and the core was dragon scale. I believe Mr. Ollivander said it was from a Chinese Fireball?

"We should go get robes fitted."

"Wha?" I said, forgetting completely about robes.

"Yes, robes, Sabrina. And I don't know about your jeans." Hermione said, seeing what I was going to say.

"Dang it!" I sighed, under my breath.

"Sabrina, you'll love Hogwarts." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, just don't be a house traitor and end up in Slytherin." Ron added.

"Dad!" Red yelled.

"Oh Rosie," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Dad, it's Red, not Rosie!" Red explained.

"Wait? Why are you called Rosie?" I asked, I always wondered why she was 'Red' not Rose.

"Oh see, I had bright red hair when I was little than it changed to this," She said, holding a lock of hair, "And George made a joke and Started calling me 'Red' and it just stuck." Red shrugged.

"Well, nice to know," I said, pushing the door open and running into a girl with long black hair, blue eyes like mine and was about my age.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, grabbing the girl before she could fall.

"No, it's fine. No worrys." She says smiling at me.

"Getting your wand?" I asked.

"Yeah, going to Hogwarts, you kind-of need a wand." She said.

"Oh! I'm Sabrina Grimm by the way." I said, sticking my hand out.

"Hello, I'm Bella Axison."

"Oh, so you're their adoptive daughter!" Hermione said, sticking her own hand out and shaking the girl's. "Hermione Weasley, I've gotten to know your father very well."

"Yes, he talks about how you're the, and I quote 'Smartest Witch the Ministry has ever seen.' "

"Yes, I learned most of my dark arts from my friend." Hermione smiled at the Bella. "So where is your father?"

"He's at the book shop with my mum so they'll be here soon." Bella explained.

"Well, so nice to meet you." Hermione said, pushing the other kids outside.

"Good-bye Sabrina and Ms. Weasley and others!" Bella called after we disappeared into the crowd.

"Now," Hermione said, making sure we were all together, "Let's go get your new robes!"

We all, even Ron, groaned.

**I bet you wonder who… And… Also… COMMENT!**


	6. Bailey, Lily, Buttons once again

**Chapter 6- Bailey, Lily, and Buttons once again. **

**SABRINA'S POV**

I threw the remainder of my clothes in my luggage, pulled on my combat boots, they were sent wizard way.

Most of my stuff was. I slid my wand into my right boot, swung my school bag over my shoulders and pulled my luggage out. I ran down the stairs my luggage hitting each step with a loud thud. I made it to the doorway and smiled at the group.

"Did you have to run?" George asked, "I thought there was an earthquake from that thudding."

I stuffed the words I wanted to yell at him back down my throat.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, nervously. It's been very hard to keep my temper down since Victoire came. We all said our good-byes.

Victoire kissed Teddy on the cheek and mumbled something like, "Ugly, little girl with puss 'ellow hair"

Oh that's it, girly gonna get a black eye.

Hermione grabbed mine and Red's wrist, (probably grabbing Red's so it wasn't too suspicious.)

"We gotta-" She shook her head, my words were growing on all of them-"I mean got to go, the train isn't going to be waiting!" She pulled me out, along with my luggage and Red.

"Sabrina," She said, once we were all in the car, my broom (James's old one) was on my lap along with my I pod. "You have got to control your temper. Victoire is a very nice girl."

"Sure," I said under my breath, "Nice, like when she tried to kill me."

See we were playing Quidditch and I was chaser, (no way am I seeker material) and Victoire was on the other team. As I had the ball she literally pushed me off with on hand and pulled my broom with the other. And well, it's a long way down. Thank the heavens that James can use magic. He said a spell that stopped me, (but he doesn't like using it much. I really don't know why.)

"What was that?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing."

"Oh Hermione," Ron said laughing, "Her temper reminds me of Harry's. Never was a man of thinking more of action. And when he did think it was… Interesting."

"Right, oh if only I could find out where he put that snitch and invisibility cloak." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe they're where A-"

Hermione hit Ron and said in a forced, hush, tone, "Not in front of them."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ron said, and the car went silent. James leaned forward, "Now I think I know who you were talking about."

"JAMES!" Hermione screeched.

"I think I know too!" Albus smiled.

"NOT A WORD!" Ron barked.

"Who?" Lily, Red, Teddy, and I demanded.

"Well it's-"

"James, one word and I'll write to the Headmistress and tell her to give Quidditch captain to someone else, and Albus I'll tell her not to allow you on the team." Hermione threatened.

James and Albus fell silent, knowing Hermione wasn't kidding. We sat in silence till we pulled up to the train station. We got out and grabbed pulled out our luggage.

Everyone else had to push around a luggage cart, I get to pull my easily, suckers.

Soon we made it to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Is it pronounced Platform nine and three quarters or Platform nine and three fourths? I shook my head from that question and dragged my broom behind me.

"Okay, so you all no what to do right?" Hermione asked, looking pointy at the wall. Before I could say I had absolutely no clue, Ron said, "Albus, you first."

Albus nodded and was about to run when Hermione said, "When your prefect, remember to stand up. A brave man once said…"

Albus rolled his eyes and ran at the wall, I gasped, looking around, he was going to crash. He disappeared into the pier and no one paid him one glimpse.

"What the heck?" I said.

"James you next, but please wait for Sabrina." Hermione said, sweetly. Probably doesn't want a re-reun of Diagon Alley.

"Okay," James said, and did the same thing as Albus.

"Okay, Sabrina your turn."

"Um-"

"Just run at the wall." Ron said, as if I need more help with that.

"But how-"

"Magic." Hermione said simply.

Of course, magic.

I sighed, looked around and walked towards the wall. I'm not going to run full speed at a brick pier. I walked through the wall as if I was just walking through a cold breeze. On the other side, it was amazing.

A giant train sat, waiting to take the passengers to the greatest magical place in the world. James and Albus were waiting for me.

"Hey James!" A pretty blond girl called, shooting him a flirty smile and walking over. I pulled my luggage over and James shot the girl a smile.

"Hey Bailey."

"Hey! Hi Albus, James who's the little girl? Red?" Bailey asked.

"No, this is Sabrina Grimm."

"Oh," Baileys eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina, first year at Hogwarts." I stuck my hand out. Bailey regained herself and shook it smiling.

Now I know I'm tall for my age, but really?

She got jealous?

"First year, well I hope you're ready to prove yourself."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Lily walked over and put her around my shoulders.

"Hey Bay," Lily smiled.

"Hey Lil."

"What year are you anyway?" I asked.

"7th and is that an American accent I detect?" Bailey asked, getting cross… Pissed.

"Yeah it is." I said, folding my across my chest. "Gotta problem?"

"Nope, not one." Bailey sneered.

"Well," James said, hooking arms with Bailey, "Gotta go."

I swallowed a snickered when Bailey looked at him, shocked that he used 'gotta'.

"I mean," James said, seeing what he said and the look Bailey was giving him. "Got to go."

"Nice buttons." Bailey sneered at she saw my strap.

"Yeah I know, cool huh?" I asked, glaring.

She rolled her eyes as if I didn't catch the sarcasm. I was really tempted to pull off on of my buttons are jab the pointy end in her arm. James pulled Bailey away before my anger could get a hold of me.

A couple of girls called Lily over, she said, waved at them then said, "Can you guys find your own spot?"

"Yeah," Red said. Lily hugged us quickly.

"See ya all later…" She bite her lip and turned to me. "Your slang is getting me mixed up."

"What can I say? Your British accent is rubbing off on me."

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed the her luggage cart towards her friends. Albus left, which meant Red and me.

"Common," She said, pushing her luggage cart towards the train. "Let's grabbed a seat."

Kids gave me weird looks. I was in my white skinny jeans, a tight black top and (of course) my combat boots. We loaded our luggage and pulled our school bags snug around us. They had our school uniforms, and a book. (Hermione.)

We found an empty compartment as settled ourselves inside. I pulled out my I pod, put the ear buds in my ears and cranked my tunes. Red had her nose in a book. I pulled out a sucker from my bag, stuck it in my mouth and leaned back, relaxing.

**Half an hour later…**

There was a soft knock on the glass and the door swung open. Lily and 4 other girls walked in.

"Hey Lily," Red said, looking up.

I pulled out a ear bud and said, "So you planning of inviting anymore people? 'Cause I could totally go for a party."

"You didn't tell me she had a American accent!" A girl with black hair said, slapping Lily on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Angie. Guys meet my Gryffindor house mates." The girls waved. Lily introduced quickly. There was Sarah, Angie, Elizabeth (wondering when I was going to run into that name!), Megan, and Cassie.

"So, my roomies are wondering…" Lily said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Buttons." Lily sighed.

"Oh sure, I got a ton more." I said, shrugging.

"But," Red said, sitting next to me. "10 for 5 galleons."

The girls shook their heads and pulled out the money pouches. They handed Red the coins and I pulled down my buttons.

"Pick 10." I said. The girls swarmed and Lily shot us a look like, _Smart for charging._ Soon the girls picked their buttons and left, buzzing excitedly. I looked at the remaining buttons, 28, I guess that's okay.

I put the buttons back into my bag, and pulled out my book, (Hush Hush) I opened it up, and started reading, still listening to music.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! COMMENT!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, this was a crossover, but… Anyway, yeah. So, I'll try to get a chap on ALL my sisters grimm stories. But HELP IS NEEDED! **

**-Starlightchick**


	8. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**I DID NOT DIE! **

**Sorry, I haven't updated… Family issues, soul searching, and hospital visits. But I'm back now and I'm preparing on writing for hours :) Love ya guys, comment please, SLC**

**Chapter Seven**

**PUCK'S POV**

I walked down the length of the train, Slytherin kids surrounding me.

"Let's pick on these kids," Moth said. Inside the cart were two girl in the cart. One was definitely a Weasley; the other has earphones in her ears and was reading a book intently.

"Both are so _dead." _Moth said gleefully sliding open the door.

The blond girl didn't bother looking up she just flipped a page in her book and turned the I pod louder.

Weasley girl looked worried.

"Hey, Weasel," Moth cooed.

"W-w-Weasley," The red head her voice slightly shaking.

"W-w-what?" A boy named Gayle asked, "Still liking in that rickety old house are you?"

"Shut up." A strong voice said. But it wasn't the red head it was the blond. She was standing up both fists raised.

"If I were you," She said in a American accent, "I'd get out of this cart right now before I break your nose."

"Oh," Katie laughed, "Sacred of a America am I?"

"You better you rat-faced girl," The blond growled, taking a step towards Katie. She took a step back. Unused to someone threatening her without a wand.

"And who are you?" Moth asked, pointing her wand at the American.

"Sabrina Grimm," she snarled, "Better learn the name and fear it."

"You think I'd be terrified of you?" Moth demanded, "I think that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard-"

She was cut off by Sabrina fist contacting with her jaw. She screamed loudly and cart doors opened.

She threw herself at Sabrina and the two became having a major cat fight. Kids pushed to see what was going on.

"GO SABRINA!" A wispy blonde screamed, "GET HER RIGHT IN THE JAW!"

Sabrina ended the match by jumping up and kicking Moth as hard as she could in the stomach. Sabrina spat down at a curled up Moth and grabbed her shoulder.

"GO MOTH!" Slytherins cheered.

"MOVE IT BEFORE I KNOCK _YOUR _TEETH OUT!" She screamed and kids made way. She dragged Moth out into the halls and kicked her one last time.

"Ever insult the Weasleys again and I swear, I don't care where I am I _will _make sure you end up in the hospital for a _long _time."

We were all silent as we let Sabrina's words sink in.

"What's going on here?" The old woman with the trolley cart demanded.

"Nothing," Sabrina put on a fake smile. "I ran into this girl here… Moth right?" Her arm was around Moth's shoulder like the two became best friends.

For the woman's point of view Sabrina's grip on Moth's shoulder was friendly. To anyone else, it was a death grip telling Moth that if she didn't play along there would be a broken nose in her future.

"Yeah totally," Moth said in such a sickly sweet voice that it made my stomach hurt.

The woman said nothing as Sabrina smiled and slipped back into her cart. The wispy blonde, a red head, and a boy with messy black hair slipped into the cart as well. A boy with dark hair slipped in before the door completely shut…

"I _hate _that wench!" Moth spat as she set her head on my shoulder. "Stupid American thinking she can talk to me like that."

"It's alright," Gayle told her. "We'll get her back."

"Bet she'll be some ugly Gryffindor." Moth spat. "I know I'd _die _if she was a Slytherin."

I nodded because that's what I was supposed to do, not what I wanted. Sabrina seemed okay, in ways… But I didn't understand exactly _why_ she was always in my mind. Ever since she slid through that chimney, she hasn't left my mind.

"One thing is for sure," Moth smiled. "She won't be living for much longer."

**SABRINA**

"I could _kill _her," My hands made a wringing motion as I rambled.

"That girl is _lucky _that old woman came," Lily told me. "I'm pretty sure you would have strangle her."

"I was planning on it," I hissed, then turned to Red. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No," Red shook her head. "Thanks for standing up for me by the way."

"Only wish I knew some good spells," I told her. "Then I could make sure she never bullied again."

Red nodded. "'Course."

I streamed as I thought of that boy…

Whoever he was, he hadn't left my mind. He was in that category of 'Unforgettable' with Teddy, my friends, and the time I rode that rode on the spinning ride at the circus till I was so dizzy that I the world spun for an hour straight.

I glanced out of the window and sighed.

It was the first time on this journey so far that I actually felt a ping of homesickness.

**Comment, review, send me a message on how **_**pissed **_**you** **are, whatever the reason. Just know I love my readers, SLC**


	9. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
